Usuario:Brandon el Grovyle
Hola, gracias por visitar el perfil de mi amo. Si, te lo agradecemos, blablablafrimablablablamuereblabla xD Archivo:Reshiram_Pokesho.gifOye , se acabó Halloween pero ya viene navidad, hay que estar contestos por otr buena fecha Archivo:Sceptile_pokesho.gif Sobre mí Bonjour, privet, ciao, konichiwa, o simplemente Hola, mi nombre es Brandon pero tengo varios sobrenombre como Brandobot, Brandulon, Amigote, el Taquero, Brandochon, mister L, el arquero, el loco chifladón etc, etc. XD. Soy mexicano, mi pelo natural es un caos total si no voy a un lugar que requiera peinarse formal, soy lacio aunque no lo crean, el color de mis ojos cafés oscuros. Soy medio distraido, pienso en varias cosas y me voy de la realidad, en pocas palabras soy un vándalo distraido XD. Al verme a simple viste se podría decir que soy normal, que no hago gran cosa, pero al momento de enojarme hay que cuidarse bien. Le tengo un cierto miedo a los sismos, aunque después me este riendo de que no paso nada, a veces me rio de todo y de nada, soy un poco loco aunque aquí no lo aparente aunque gracias a eso tengo varios amigos, también por eso me dicen kuku. Adora varios animes pero sobretodo Pokemón aunque en la vida real no digo nda sobre esto, me gusta mucho leer por más grueso que este el libro me lo echo en un solo día. El Krookodile de aquí se va, Nuevo fuera, Pazzzzzzzz!!! Mis pokémon adoptados Archivo:Absol_NB.gif Fue mi primer poke adoprado. Archivo:Ponyta_NB.gif Me lo gané en una rifa. Archivo:Zekrom_NB.png Tengo un Zekrom, estoy muy feliz de tenerlo. Archivo:Blastoise_Pt.png Muy bien Archivo:Drilbur_NB2.gif Me agrada mi Drilbur Archivo:Golurk_NB2.gif El me simpatisa Mi estado Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Treecko.png Que lo baile, que lo baile, que lo baile, que lo baile, que lo baile, que lo baile, doña pepa y don manuel. La mane se irá poniendo, donde yo vaya diciendo, donde yo vaya diciendo. la mane se va a poner. Que lo baile, que lo baile, que lo baile todo el mundo, con el perro de Facundo, con la gata de la Inès. Una mane, en la oreje, y la otra mane en el otra orejé. Y pensar que esa canción infantil me alegro el día Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Chimchar.png Mi ficha del PokéPark Me firmas? Porque no? :3 la gente que derrama sangre... solo existe para morir 21:51 24 may 2012 (UTC) Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! 00:26 18 jun 2012 (UTC) ¡Claro amigooo! :3 me llamo Fay y espero ser tu amiga :3 01:27 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Te firmo [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Me llamo Lobi. ']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|''' Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí.]] 12:41 23 jul 2012 (UTC) Como no colega SHEONARD☆Archivo:Rayquaza mini.png☆Siempre te responderé. 21:31 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Vamos a los tacos 8D (?) [[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'''Hola!]] Discusión Aquí 00:21 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Te firmo porque me caes bien :3 Archivo:Politoed_NB.gifI'm not your princess, I'm just a frog...Archivo:Seismitoad_NB.gif 16:46 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Claro Kroko!!, me caes muy bn ;DArchivo:Charizard NB.gifButterfreee (Deja tu Mensaje ;D) Archivo:Charizard NB.gif 02:49 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Te firmo porque...No se..Pasaba y firme,caes bien :D Kalinka!Malinka!Callate y escucha! Te firmo porque me caes bien y me encanta tu novela ;) Archivo:Kyurem Blanco NB2.gifDios DraGón, El Amante de los Dragones (¿Hablamos?)Archivo:Kyurem Negro NB2.gif 16:19 21 sep 2012 (UTC) Claro que firmo, me caes genial :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • The Fast Adventure! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 05:19 8 oct 2012 (UTC) Te dejo mi firma cursi 40px 40px ¡Anda! ¡Destapa la felicidad! Archivo:Gema_agua.pngArchivo:Squirtle_NB.gif 01:48 26 oct 2012 (UTC) ¡Mi firma de Halloween! Archivo:Sadic_face.png 100px ¡Halloween! No le temas a los fantasmas Archivo:Giratina_forma_origen_NB.gif ...¡Tememe ami! 22:01 31 oct 2012 (UTC) Mis novelas Pokémon Blanco y Negro 2: La Batalla de Teselia. (En proceso de empezar) XHPE- Capítulos. El Creador del Nuevo MundoEsta si creo poder tenerla bien hecha. La Liga Oscura de Caokia. Apenas la voy a hacer. Mis firmas. Si necesitas algo te podre ayudar.Archivo:Zekrom_NB.gif 06:22 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Cara_de_Krookodile.png 23:34 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 02:02 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Nunca te rindas, todo es posible.Archivo:Krokorok_NB.gif 23:03 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Peña.. sabe donde vives.Archivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 00:04 28 oct 2012 (UTC) (Especial de Halloween :)) Mis amigos y amigas. Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Tote: La conocí en mi pagina de usuario,es una de mis mejores amigas en PE, me encantan sus novela de El cataclismo de la Region Arca y la Busqueda de un amigo y su continuación, Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png Kris: Fue mi primera amiga en PE, la considero de gran confianza, es muy buena conmigo. Archivo:Riolu_NB.gif Sheo: Me cae muy bien, casi no lo veo en chat, pero aun así es muy buen amigo, no sé que pokémon ponerle. (Creo que ya no esta en PE) Archivo:Cara_de_Butterfree.png Butter: Es uno de mis mejores amigos y espero que haga su novela que parece genial Archivo:Dummy.png Archivo:Butterfree_NB_hembra.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Draco:Es un gran amigo, me encanta sus novelas, me encantan igual que las de Fay. Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Cubone.png Kenny: Es mi amigo, no platicamos mucho por el chat pero me agrada. Archivo:Cubone_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Jellicent_Macho.png Mind: Mi nuevo amigo, es uno de mis mejores amigos, me gusta mucho sus novelas y es muy bueno, simpático y divertido, ¡Nunca cambies! Archivo:Jellicent_NB.gif Vic Archivo:Cara_de_Serperior.png: Mi nuevo viejo amigo de PE, me cae muy bien por que platicamos en el chat e intento ayudarlo con su juego, espero que logreque esté completo por que quiero jugar la version completa para disfrutarlo Archivo:La.gif Archivo:Serperior_NB2.gif Luego pongo los demás... ¿Sabías qué...? *Mi primer juego que tuve fue Halo 2? *Mi primer juego de pokémon fue el Rubi? *Me gustan los tacos al pastor? *Mis pokes favoritos por orden son: Krokorok,Krookodile,Sceptile,Treecko,Grovyle,Lucario,Blaziken,Swampert y Samurott? *Mi legendario favorito es Zekrom? *Le tomé una foto a mi profa de español dormida? *Odio perder? *Me pusieron Brandon por una película? *Kris me ganó en una batalla WI-FI? *Pero sus pokes eran 10 niveles más fuertes que los mios? *Apenas voy contra Skyla? *Cuando estoy enojado a los de PE y cualquier wikia les digo por su nombre real o por los de su usuario? *Soy algo pesimista? *Al rato pongo más? *Leiste lo de arriba :trollface:? Placas sagradas (?) Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngYo leo El Cataclismo de la Región Arca y la Búsqueda de un AmigoArchivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngYo leo El Cataclismo de la Región Arca y el Destino de la Muerte Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngArchivo:Cara de Rayquaza.pngYo leo Pokémon MM: Adventures FantasyArchivo:Cara de Groudon.pngArchivo:Cara de Kyogre.png Archivo:Cara de Reshiram.png¡Yo leo Pokémon MM: La Guerra Milenaria y me gusta!Archivo:Cara de Zekrom.png Bienvenido , espero que te guste mi perfil :D Archivo:Jet.jpg